Evangelion: El fin del mundo
by TheSaCk
Summary: Seele ha sido eliminado, los evas 00, 01 y 02 siguen en pie. Los años han pasado y el mundo ha cambiado, se han cambiado los rifles de guerra por los nuevos Evas II


Evangelion (FanFic)

Capitulo 1: El final de Seele

Autor: TheSack

-¡Ya cayo el ultimo ángel!- Gritaron todos en la base de Nerv. La base entera rebosaba de alegría. Y no era para menos, acababan de eliminar al último ángel: Kaworu. Sin embargo, Misato no podía sentirse preocupada por Shinji, le había afectado mucho esa "batalla". Apenas salió de la cabina del Eva-01, fue ido a visitar a Asuka, que seguía inconsciente, y no había vuelto. "Sera mejor que le de su tiempo" pensó Misato. "No saco nada con ir a pelear con él". Desde la base mas alta del centro de comando se escucho la voz del comandante Ikari:

-¡Déjense de fiestas!-Una vez dijo esto, todos volvieron a sus respectivos puestos- ¿Cual es el estado de la unidad 01?

-No recibió ningún daño profundo, sin embargo la unidad 02 recibió serios daños en la cabeza-Dijo Hyuga.

-Bien, en ese caso procedan con las reparaciones de la unidad 02 y la reconstrucción de la unidad 00. Es una orden- Dijo Gendo, después se retiro acompañado de Fuyutsuki.

-¿Por qué quiere que reconstruyamos al 00?-pregunto Maya.

-Por que esto aun no ha terminado- Dijo Misato –¡Apresúrense, ya oyeron, den las ordenes, Y rápido!.

Mientras tanto, Shinji se encontraba llorando al lado de Asuka.

-No me dejes, Asuka, no me dejes… por favor, dime que soy un idiota, dime que no sirvo para nada… por favor- Dijo entre sollozos, y se acerco a tocarla.

-Sera mejor que la dejes- dijo Rei, mientras entraba en la habitación.-De nada servirá moverla.

-Lo se Rei… es solo que… es solo que

-Es solo que nada… Es que aun no lo entiendes, si llegase a despertar Asuka lo último que querría ver seria a ti llorando por algo que hiciste bien.

-¡No lo entiendes, nadie lo entiende!, lo tuve que matar yo… yo era su amigo, el… el…

-te lo pidió

-No… No es eso, está mal… ¡Esta mal!

-El decidió que merecíamos otra oportunidad, ¿qué es lo que no entiendes? .

-No… no quiero estar solo… no me dejen- Sollozo Shinji mientras caía de rodillas

-¡Que imbécil eres!, ¿Cuándo has estado solo?, ¡Dime!, siempre te hemos apoyado cretino, digo.. hemm… ya sabes, Misato, Rei…- Dijo una voz que Shinji creía que no volvería a escuchar nunca más en su vida… ¡Era Asuka!, ¿cómo podía ser cierto?. Rei se veía tan impresionada como Shinji, ¿Estaría soñando?, no… definitivamente no. Shinji no hizo otra cosa mas que ir a abrazarla… incluso Rei mostro una sonrisa

-¡Pero qué te pasa!, Alejate de mi…- Asuka termino por rendirse, no había manera de que Shinji se le despegara. Lo único que hizo fue sonrojarse un poco y ver si Rei seguía allí, aparentemente fue a buscar a un médico, ya que uno apareció casi al instante, al separarse Asuka noto que tenia desabrochada su bata, y pensando lo peor, golpeo a Shinji a la cara

-Bueno… pue-puede moverse-Dijo el médico sorprendido del brutal golpe de la joven.

Shinji fue al patio de la clínica y se quedo sentado mirando el atardecer, en un par de minutos apareció Misato y se sentó al lado de él:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, ahora me siento mucho mejor

-Supongo que sabes que…

-¿que no estoy solo?, ahora lo veo… todo esta tan claro, Tu, Asuka, Rei, Toji, Kenzuke, Kaji… incluso mi padre. En ningún momento dejaron de creer en mí.-Dijo Shinji con unas lágrimas en los ojos

-Es bueno que lo entiendas- Una vez dicho esto, ambos se pusieron a llorar y a reír… era un peso menos que tenían que soportar.

-¿Y que crees que pasara con nosotros?

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ya no hay mas ángeles, los evas perdieron su función.

-Yo no estaría tan seguro, tu padre ha ordenado la completa reconstrucción de los evas

-¡Que!, y que planea hacer, el 00 está completamente destruido y el 02 está seriamente dañado

-Lo sé… pero creo que esto es solo la calma antes de la tormenta-Dijo Misato viendo el atardecer de ese día.-Pero cambiando de tema, dicen que Asuka podrá regresar a casa en un par de días

-¿En serio?... bueno, si es que quiere volver

-Así es…-Asintió Misato.

-Al fin todo parece terminar-dijo Shinji después de un breve tiempo de silencio.

El timbre sonó, hace días que no había visto a Asuka, ni a Rei, con suerte había visto a Misato. Ya han pasado más de 2 semanas desde que murió el último ángel. El mundo está prosperando, o por lo menos así lo veía Shinji, sentía diferente, veía al mundo diferente, sintió un gran peso menos. "Gracias Asuka, gracias Rei" pensó Shinji mientras miraba el techo. Y se habría quedado así de no ser por que seguían tocando el timbre.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy!- grito Shinji, mientras se dirigía a la puerta… hasta Pen-pen se despertó.

Al abrir la puerta se quedo paralizado, ahí estaba Asuka, de pie… había vuelto, se quedaron unos segundos mirándose fijamente, sin decir nada. Hasta que Asuka, se sonrojo y cambio a una postura más ofensiva.

-¡¿Dónde está Misato?!- Grito mientras le ocultaba su cara sonrojada a Shinji.

-Eh… eh, está trabajando, últimamente ha tenido mucho trabajo… como ahora que no hay angeles la ciudad se está reconstruyendo nuevamente y la gente está volviendo, eso le está dando mucho trabajo… Por cierto… eh ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Qué clase de pregunta es esa!, yo vivo aquí- dicho esto, Asuka entro con su maleta y haberío la puerta de su pieza.- Mas te vale que no hayas tocado mis cosas… ¿Dónde está el desayuno?, no he comido nada.

-En un momento te lo preparo-Dijo Shinji, no podía ocultar su felicidad de que Asuka volviera. Y mientras Asuka se reinstalaba en su pieza, Shinji dijo- Asuka…

-Si…

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto- dijo Shinji con una sonrisa

-ehmm, gracias… digo… ¡olvídalo!-dijo Asuka, y cerro su puerta, se sentó… y lloro.

Asuka no había salido de su habitación en toda la tarde, cuando Shinji se intentaba a acercar a su habitación Asuka le gritaba para que se fuera. Fuera de este detalle, la tarde era relativamente tranquila, lo único que interrumpía su tranquila tarde fue el sonido de los martillos y las bocinas de los automóviles. "Creo que no debí haber dicho nada", pensaba Shinji a veces. La noche se impuso y Shinji se dispuso a hacer la cena, sintió que la puerta se Asuka se abria y fue hecho un vistazo. Asuka se había sentado a la mesa.

-¿Qué estas preparando?-pregunto como si nada hubiera pasado

-eh… un poco de…-por alguna razón se le trababa la lengua-ehh… lo siento

-¿lo sientes?

-Si, por lo de esta mañana…

-Y se podría saber que hiciste mal.

-Eh… no sé, es que tu, te enojaste… y

Asuka se levanto de un golpe de la mesa y se acerco lentamente a Shinji sin decir ninguna palabra.

-Ehh… ¿Asuka?, estas bie…- Shinji no alcanzo a decir nada más puesto que Asuka lo beso.

-Esta vez… hazlo bien- dijo Asuka, a lo que Shinji contesto abrazándola.

-¡Ufff!, que cansancio… qué bueno que ya lle…-Dijo Misato entrando de golpe a la sale, sin que ninguno de los se diera cuenta… y no les importo, este momento era para ellos, nada mas importaba

-Supongo… que… tomare una plato… y… ¡Adiós!- Dijo Misato, si había algo que no se esperaba era esto, bueno, de cierto modo sabia que iba a pasar, pero nunca pensó que ese día.

Shinji se despertó, tenía la noche grabada en su mente, no la olvidaría nunca. Claro, no habían hecho nada además de besarse… pero es como si por fin se sintiera libre de algo mas, algo que lo confundía. Apenas se despertó fue al comedor en donde se encontró a Asuka cocinando el desayuno, sabía que estaba presenciando un hecho histórico.

-¡¿A… Asuka?!, ¿qué estás haciendo?-Dijo sorprendido Shinji

-¿Qué crees?, ¿manejando a un eva?, es obvio que estoy haciendo el desayuno. Espero que no te moleste-dijo Asuka casi sin mirarlo.

-¿Y Misato?

-Todavía no ha despertado. ¡Listo, ya esta!-Dijo Asuka dando media vuelta y poniendo la comida en la mesa. Acto seguido, se dirigió a Shinji y lo beso en los labios.-Se me había olvidado saludarte- dijo con un tono que parecía estallar de alegría. Después Shinji se sentó a la mesa, no sabía que decir, a pesar de que la amaba, no sabía que decir, todo esto era nuevo para él.

-¿Qué esperas? ¡Come!, no me pase toda la mañana cocinando para que vengas a despreciar el desayuno.

-he lo sien…- Shinji no alcanzo a terminar la frase, ya que fue interrumpido por un golpe de Asuka

-Deja de pedir perdón todo el tiempo. Si quieres estar conmigo debes cambiar eso. ¡Por Dios! Como odio que hagas esto- Después dijo unas palabras en alemán que Shinji no entendió… pero sonaron como ofensas.

Una vez Asuka se calmo, Shinji se preparo para tomar el primer bocado de ese desayuno. No podía mentir, esperaba lo peor, si hay algo que no se podía imaginar era a Asuka con un delantal de cocina. Sin embargo estaba muy bien, demasiado bien, casi dudo en el hecho de que Asuka se lo hubiera preparado, sin embargo a juzgar por la hora, era imposible que alguien le hubiera preparado el almuerzo a ella. Y Misato… bueno eso ya estaba descartado es imposible que semejante banquete haya sido preparado por Misato, era una estupenda mujer, le agrada mucho y era como su hermana mayo… pero si se traba de cocinar o manejar, prefería hacerlo el por su propia seguridad. Asuka debe tener una habilidad culinaria que ella debía menospreciar.

-¿Y?

-Esto… ¡esto está muy bueno!-Una vez dicho esto, los ojos de Asuka brillaron de felicidad

-¡En serio!, muchas gracias… nadie me había dicho eso antes- y se lanzo sobre Shinji por sobre la mesa, de tal modo que ese banquete quedo restregado por todo el piso, una vez los dos estaban tirados en el suelo empezaron a besarse. Pero fueron interrumpidos por un grito de Misato

-¡¿Qué?!- Dijo Misato y luego salió disparada de su habitación-Ustedes dos, vistance, tenemos que ir a Nerv.-dijo rápidamente

-Mira Misato, yo y Shinji por fin descubrimos que nos amamos, ¿No es eso exelente?-Dijo la orgullosa pelirroja mientras abrasaba fuertemente por el cuello a Shinji.

-Eso lo descubrí ayer… pero esto es una emergencia, vístanse rápido.

-¿Qué ocurre Misato? Cómo puede haber más emergencias… ya no hay mas ángeles, ¿No es cierto?-dijo Shinji

-Magi está tratando de ser hackeada…-dijo Misato frunciendo el seño

-¡Cómo!, aun así, Ritsuko se debería encargar de eso, ¿no?-Dijo Asuka molesta porque habían interrumpido su momento

-Aun así, ¿en verdad crees que nos dejaran en paz? Si no logran hackear a Magi nos vendrán a atacar. Tengo ordenes de llevar a todos los pilotos de los evas al Geo-Front.

-Pero… Misato…-Dijo Asuka, en un tono hizo pensar a Shinji que Asuka iba a llorar. Shinji la abrazo y dijo lentamente.

-Tranquila, no te dejare.-Eso calmo a Asuka. Luego Shinji miro a Misato y le dijo- ¡Que hay de Rei?

-Ella ya está allí.

-Entonces vamos.

Cuando Misato llego al centro de mando, Ritsuko ya había arreglado a Magi.

-¡Ritsuko!

-Vaya, vaya, pareces que llegas justo a tiempo-Dijo Ritsuko mientras hacia bajar la CPU de la Magi 1

-¿De que hablas Ritsuko?

- ¡Señor!, ¡fuerzas armadas se dirigen directamente aquí!- Grito maya mientras leia su pantalla

-Parece que ellos no pierden el tiempo-Dijo Fuyutsuki- ¿Cuál es el estado de los Evas?

-Están todos listos para salir- dijo Misato

-¡Bien!, Digale a los guardias que preparen barricadas y que se preparen para el combate.

-Entendido- dijeron al mismo tiempo Maya, Hyuga y Aoba

De repente un enorme terremoto sacudió a todos y tiro al suelo a mas de alguno.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-Grito misato

-Las fuerzas enemigas ya empezaron a bombardear a Tokio-3-Grito Hyuga

"Demonios" pensó Misato- Que se preparen los evas, póngalos en las catapultas… mejor lo hacemos pelear en Tokio-3 antes de que lo destruyan. ¿Cómo van las evacuaciones?

-Están casi completas, sin embargo algunos refugios han sido completamente destruidos y ocupados por las fuerzas enemigas- Dijo Aoba mientras miraba rápidamente los gráficos de su pantalla.

Rei, Shinji y Asuka estaban ya en la catapulta esperando la orden para salir a combatir… estaban armados con sus rifles y sus cuchillos. Sin embargo a Asuka le preocupaba una cosa… la última vez que se subió a su 02 no pudo ni mover los pies… "¿Cómo se suponía que lo hiciera ahora?, no tuvo tiempo de tener una práctica o probar si su sincronización había mejorado".

-Señor… tenemos un problema-dijo Maya

-¿Que ocurre ahora?-dijo Misato mientras se acercaba a ella.

-La sincronización de Asuka no alcanza al mínimo

-¡Demonios!... solo esto nos faltaba

-¡Tropas enemigas entraron a la base! Se está iniciando el combate-Se escucho desde el altavoz

-¡Vamos!, no me puedes fallar… ¡No ahora!-gritaba Asuka dentro de su combina

Shinji intuyendo que algo ocurría con Asuka se comunico con ella- ¡Asuka!... Tokio-3 confía en ti… Misato confía en ti, Rei confía en ti… Yo confió en ti… no nos puedes fallar…

-¡Misato! La sincronización de la unidad 02 se ha disparado hasta igualar a la del 01-grito con alegría Maya

-Esto es increíble…-dijo fuyutzuki

-¡Pues bueno, que esperan! Lancen las unidades 00, 01 y 02.

En ese momento las tres unidades se dirigían a gran velocidad a la superficie… Asuka dejo sus problemas de lado, todos confiaban en ella… ¡no podía fallar!. Cerró los ojos y recordó el beso que tuvo la noche anterior con Shinji.

-Los Evas ya están en la superficie-grito Hyuga.

-Bien, hagámoslo rápido, destruyan a todas las unidades enemigas-ordeno Misato

-… pero, son personas…-dijo titubeando Shinji

-¿Qué pasa? No eres lo suficientemente hombre para quitar unas cuantas vidas-dijo Asuka mientras corria hacia un grupo de tanques que destruyo con facilidad

-…, procederé al ataque- dijo fríamente Rei, mientras tomaba unos helicópteros con las manos del eva 00 y los arrojaba a unas baterías ocultas en las montañas.

"Pero… son humanos… no son ángeles ¡No es lo mismo!" pensó desesperadamente Shinji mientras recibía ataques

-¡Ataquen a la unidad 01!... ¡Concentren su fuego en los cables umbilicales!- Gritaba el coronel encargado de ataque

-La unidad 02 ha perdido el cable umbilical, ha empezado la cuenta atrás de la energía de reserva-Comunicaba Maya

-¡Rayos!, ese estúpido de Shinji tiene el motor S2 y solo se dedica a quedarse parado-Pensó Asuka mientras veía como la unidad 01 recibía el ataque enemigo y no se defendía.

-¡Asuka!, deja a la unidad 01, ya nos encargaremos de eso después, ve y busca otro cable umbilical- le ordeno Misato

- El índice de sincronización de la unidad 01 está bajando drásticamente, apenas supera el mínimo- Dijo con desesperación Hyuga.

-¡Shinji! ¡Que estás haciendo… no es tiempo para jugar!-Le grito Misato a la unidad 01

Pero Shinji no escuchaba… solo pensaba "No es lo mismo… no puedo… dije que protegería… no es lo correcto…". De repente Shinji había sido transportado al centro de Nerv. "Que hago aquí", quedo horrorizado cuando vio a todos los funcionarios de Nerv msacrados en el piso

-No… No puede ser… ¡Misato!,¡Hyuga!,¡Maya!,¡Aoba!... están… muertos-dijo entre llantos Shinji… pero lo peor estaba por venir, se dio media vuelta hacia la pantalla principal y vio dos imágenes, en una está el Eva 00 hecho pedazos y en la otra al Eva 02 partido por la mitad, como si le hubieran arrancado la parte de arriba y se la hubieran comido.

-No… eso no… ¡Por favor!... eso no… ¡Rei!, ¡Asuka!- Una vez pronunciado su nombre su corazón se estremeció… Asuka estaba… muerta… y el no hizo nada, no al defendió ¡No la protegió!, merecía lo peor. Los abandono a todos.

-¡Aquí hay otro!-Escucho gritar a un soldado que se le apareció al frente de él, seguido de un disparo directo a su corazón.

Despertó en su cabina… ¿Era una visión?, ¿En verdad paso?, eso ya no importaba.

-¡Que haces estúpido!, pilotea o moriremos… son más duros de lo que se ven… ya es el 8° cable que destruyen, no están intentando divir-le grito Asuka

Shinji ya sabía por qué peleaba… no era por su padre… tampoco para el… el luchaba para proteger lo que el amaba y quería, sus amigos, Tokio-3, Nerv… Asuka… estaba todo claro, no mas llantos, era tiempo de frenar todo esto.

-¡!.., no es posible…- exclamo Maya…

-¿Qué ocurre?-Pregunto Fuyutsuki

-La…la sincronización del eva 01 se encuentra la máximo, la alcanzo en un segundo-dijo maya, como si hubiera visto un fantasma.

El eva 01 salto directamente a la colina donde con sus pies aplasto a todo un regimiento de tanques, y luego prosiguió a atacar a un grupo de helicópteros, le dispararon todo lo que tenia, desplego su campo AT y lo hizo avanzar hasta destruir a todos sus atacantes. Al ver esto todos quedaron impactados.

-Shinji…- dijo casi sin voz Asuka

-Asuka, no podemos quedarnos aquí, hay que ayudar. No podemos separarnos, sígueme- le dijo Rei a Asuka.

-Si- a pesar de que odia que le den ordenes… este era un caso… especial, Asuka siguió todo lo que le dijo Rei, y la salvo mas de alguna vez lo que hizo que el ego de la pelirroja se disparara. En casi una hora acabaron con todos, ya casi no quedaba más resistencia, incluso los que estaban combatiendo dentro del Geo-Front se retiraron.

-Cobardes… si no querían lidiar con un Eva no se deberieron meter con Nerv- Dijo con orgullo la pelirroja.

-Asuka… esto no ha terminado- dijo Shinji con frialdad

-¡Por Dios! ¡Qué aguafiestas eres!-dijo molesta Asuka

-Los problemas vienen en camino… no tienen comparación con esto- Comento Rei

-¡…! Se…Se… Señor, un bombardero acaba de arrogar una bomba N2!-Grito con desesperación Aoba

-¡Que!- Grito Misato

-Ya veo… quieren cortar al energía a los evas… eso solo puede significar una cosa… Los evas en serie- Dijo con seriedad Fuyutsuki

-Que lo evas se preparen para el impacto-Dijo Misato, pero era demasiado tarde, la explosión llego y los evas cayeron sobre el Geo-Front

-¡Asuka!, ¡Rei!- Dijo Shinji

-¡Ouch!, me la pagar por eso… ¡Diablos!, he perdido mi cable umbilical-Dijo Asuka

-Aquí la unidad 00, preparándose para el ataque- dijo Rei, a pesar de que no sabía que eran… podía sentirlos, le estaba avisando.

-Capitan… se acercan 9 objetos des… ¡no puede ser!, son los evas en series… están entrando por el agujero causado por la bomba N2- Dijo Aoba.

-Estan volando alrededor de los evas 00, 01 y 02.-Añadio Maya

-¿Qué planean?- Dijo Misato

-Que los evas se preparen para el ataque, y que lo hagan rápido… a las unidades 00 y 02 no les queda mucha energía- Ordeno Fuyutsuki

-Muy bien… pongámonos espalda con espalda- Dijo Shinji

-¿Ah, sí?, ¿Me puedes recordar quién te nombro "líder" del eq…- Dijo Asuka molesta, pero no alcanzo a terminar de hablar ya que fue interrupida por Shinji

-¡Asuka! ¡Por favor!, tengo un muy mal presentimiento ¿Por qué no han atacado?

-Es mejor que hagamos nuestro movimiento, a la unidad 00 y 02 no le queda mucha energía- Dijo Rei

-A las 3 ataca…- Dijo Shinji justo antes de que los evas en series se dirigiesen furiosos a los 3 Evas. Las tres unidades fueron golpeadas pero el Eva 02 alacanzo a arrancarle al cabeza a uno

-Bueno… uno menos- Dijo Asuka

Casi sin moverse del lugar los tres evas empezaron el combate. Los evas en serie dirigían coordinados ataques a las unidades 00, 01 y 02. Pero tras cada ataque recibían mas daño ellos que las unidades 00, 01 y 02.

-Esto no está bien… es demasiado fácil… ¿Por qué nos enviarían unidades tan débiles a enfrentarnos?- Dijo preocupado Shinji. Fue allí donde empezó, Rei saco su cuchillo y partió en dos a la última unidad que quedaba de pie. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió, las unidades empezaron a reconstruirse lentamente. De repente una salto sobre Asuka y se autodestruyo causando una explosión que daño gravemente a la unidad 02… esta no respondía.

-Asuka… ¡Asuka!- Grito Shinji

-Shinji… no hay tiempo, ya están listo- Dijo Rei mientras le llamaba su intención haci las unidades que habían terminado su reconstrucción.

"No quiero morir… no quiero morir", decía Asuka en su mente. La unidad 02 estaba tirada en el suelo, con un bazo menos y su armadura seriamente dañada. Algunos evas en serie fueron a intentar devorar a la unidad 02, pero la unidad 01 los atacaba inmediatamente. Fue entonces cuando lo entendió… Su madre… la estaba protegiendo… ¡Su madre era el eva! Todo este tiempo pensando que había muerto cuando en realidad estaba en su eva. Ya sabia lo que era el escudo AT, ¡No se rendiría… no podía era Asuka Langley Soryu! Y darse por vencido era algo que no hacía. La unidad 02 se levanto de un golpe, como si estuviera poseída, extendió su mano, y un rayo de luz salió de este, era su campo su AT que había atravesado y cortado a una eva en serie.

-¡Asuka!, estas bien- Grito de alegría Shinji

-No hay tiempo para esto Shinji… hay problemas serios- Comento Asuka

En unos segundos más se volvieron a reconstruir las unidades

-Cuando acabara esto…- Dijo Misato- Es imposible detenerlos, la única manera es… ¡…! Lo tengo, hay que desintegrarlos, y así como la unidad que se autodestruyo sobre Asuka, no volverán jamás.

-Pues no tengo problema Misato… pero ¿Cómo vamos a hacerlo?- Pregunto Shinji.

En ese momento un objeto fue lanzado hacia el 02, Asuka lo detuvo con su campo AT, sin embargo no era lo que parecía. ¡Era una réplica de la lanza de Longinus!, Asuka se paralizo, iva directamente hacia donde estaba la campsula. En ese momento la unidad 01 tomo la lanza y la partió en dos

-¡¿Qué rayos esta pasando?!- Grito Shinji.

-La unidad 00 y 02 ha perdido toda la energía… ¡Se ha regenerado todos los evas en serie!-Dijo Maya

-¡Diablos! No me puedes fallar… ¡No!- Grito Asuka mientras intentaba mover al eva… sin ningún resultado.

-¿Qué está haciendo la unidad 01?- Dijo extrañado Fuyutsuki desde el centro de mando donde podía ver en pantalla que el eva 01 estaba tomando por la espalda a las unidades 00 y 02.

-¡¿Qué haces Shinji?!, Te están rodeando… te van a atacar- Grito misato… y en efecto, los evas en serie estaban volando en círculos alrededor del Eva 01 como hacen cada vez que se preparan para atacar.

-Tengo una idea Misato… no puedo solo- Dijo Shinji mientras ponía sus manos sobre los orificios donde se ponía el cable umbilical, mientras se concentraba. Los evas en series preparaban su ataque cuando.

-¡Increíble!-Grito Hyuga

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Misato

-El campo AT de la unidad 01 recargo las fuentes de energía de las unidades 00 y 02.

Rei y Asuka no podían estar más impresionadas… realmente esperaban el Fin. Sin embargo no había terminado, todavía quedaban 8 unidades más. Y el eva 01 no se movía.

-Asuka… terminémoslos otra vez, Shinji no puede moverse-Le dijo Rei a Asuka.

Y sin decir una palabra atacaron fugazmente a los 8 evas, la unidad 00 se abalanzo sobre 2 y aplasto sus cabezas sobre el suelo. Mientras tanto la unidad 02 saco su cuchillo y se dispuso a luchar contra 3 evas en series. A uno le enterró el cuchillo en el hombro haciendo que soltara su espada, Asuka la tomo y le dio 3 tajos en el cuerpo, luego procedió a dejar fuera de combate a las otras unidades restantes usando las púas y sus pies. Rei, usaba los restos de los tanques para usarlos como guantes, con esto los golpeaba más fuerte y hasta podía sentir como rompía los huesos de las unidades en serie. Bastaba con tres golpes: uno en el brazo (donde sostenían su arma), otro en las costillas y finalmente uno en la cabeza, con este golpe final le rompía el cráneo y los dejaba fuera de combate… bueno, hasta que se regeneraran. Rei repitió este proceso hasta que no quedaran más unidades de pie. La unidad 00 y 02, se juntaron en donde se encontraba la unidad 01, todavía sin moverse.

-Bue… bueno, supongo que tenemos un poco más de tres minutos para quedarnos sin energía de nuevo…- Dijo Asuka casi sin voz… sus brazos y piernas le dolían, estaba cansada, llevaban más de dos horas luchando.

-Podríamos estar así hasta el final de los tiempos…- Dijo Misato tristemente desde el cuartel general

-Asuka, no queda mucho para que terminen de regenerarse… no puedes rendirte y si parpadeas por solo un segundo, eso podría causar tu muerte- Dijo Rei, también con voz cansada.

-Asi que la niña modelo me está intentando dar un sermón ¿eh? , ¡Ja!- Respondió Asuka con una risa cansada y forzada. De repente, la unidad 01 le tomo las manos a las unidades 00 y 02

-Rei, Asuka… podríamos estar así siempre… a pesar de que nuestros Evas puedan luchar hasta el final… nosotros no. Nos cansaremos y en ese momento nos matar.- Dijo Shinji reincorporándose a la batalla.

-¿Y qué sugieres, genio? ¿Que hagamos una bandera Blanca y esperemos a que estos monstruos nos tengan piedad?- Pregunto Asuka

-De hecho… tengo un plan. Pero necesitare que nos tomemos de las manos

-¿Y morir juntos?, vaya plan- Comento molesta Asuka

-Asuka… es la única opción… ¿No confías en mi?- Pregunto Shinji

-N… No dije eso…- respondió Asuka tomando su mano y extendiendo lo que le quedaba del otro brazo a Rei. Los tres tomaron las manos uno del otro. Habían perdido la comunicación con el cuartel general de Nerv, por lo que Misato no podía ni escucharlos ni hablarles. "¿Qué están haciendo?" se preguntaba Misato

-Los evas en serie han terminado su regeneración- Grito Hyuga

Los evas en serie volaron en círculo alrededor de las unidades 00, 01 y 02. Pero no se movieron, Shinji, Asuka y Rei, tenían los ojos cerrados y estaban meditando lo que Shinji les dijo "…Concéntrense… Si no, no resultara". Su plan era un todo o nada. Si resultaba, sería el fin de las unidades en serie… pero si no… morirían intentando que resultara.

-¡Se-Señor!-Dijo tartamudeando Hyuga

-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto la Capitana Katsuragi

-Una gran fuente de energía se está creando… proviene… ¡Proviene de los Evas!- Dijo sorprendido Hyuga

-¡¿Cómo?!- Exclamaron Misato y Fuyutsuki al mismo tiempo. Una gran fuente de energía sestaba surgiendo del centro del "circulo" que formaron las unidades 00, 01 y 02. Los evas en series la sintieron… sintieron lo que los humanos llaman "miedo", independiente de las ordenes que recibían del Dummy Plug, no se movieron… se quedaron volando estáticamente en el aire. Hasta que una de las unidades obedeció la orden y avanzo con gran velocidad hacia la unidad 01. Pero en ese momento empezaron a brillar los evas de Nerv… luego una cúpula de luz los envolvió, como si hubieran explotado. Esta cúpula avanzo hasta cubrir a todas las unidades en serie que intentaban escapar. Luego, esa cúpula blanca de luz, se transformo en un explosión en forma de cruz, un gran explosión que indicaba el fin del Seele y el nacimiento de una nueva era, una era en la cual donde los ángeles ya no serian un problema. Esa explosión no daño en lo mas mínimo la superficie del Geo-Front, es más, lo único que destruyo fue a los Evas a los series, de los cuales no quedo ningún rastro. Mientras en otra parte del mundo, una conferencia virtual de Seele decidían que hacer.

-¡¿Como puede ser posible?!-grito desesperado uno

-Es el fin… nos encontraran y nos eliminaran- Dijo otro

-Debemos prepararnos para lo peor

-¡Señores!, contrólense… se que estamos sorprendidos ante el poder de esas unidades… pero no podemos descontrolarnos, tenemos que estar contro…- Este miembro no pudo decir nada mas, ya que se predio la conexión con el

-¡Diablos!... nos han encontrado.

Mientras tanto en la base de Nerv; Shinji, Asuka y Rei se juntaban en las jaulas viendo como intentaban reparar a los Evas, que estaban hechos añicos con los daños que recibieron.

-Supongo que todo habrá terminado…- Dijo cansado Shinji

-Bueno… fue agradable mientras duro- Dijo Asuka mientras recordaba lo bien que se sentía cuando piloteaba al Eva 02. Pero ya no sería necesario, ya no había más ángeles, ni nada.- Bueno… supongo que podemos "celebrar" nuestra victoria, ¿No, Shinji?- Dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente a Shinji

-Eh… yo…- Dijo Shinji mientras se enrojecía

-Se equivocan- Dijo Rei mientras miraba su unidad 00

-¿Qué?, ¿crees que sabes algo de nuestra vida privada?-Dijo molesta Asuka

-No me refería a eso. Nuestro trabajo no ha terminado. Hemos dejado la mas poderosa arma a manos de los hombres… es solo cuestión de tiempo.- Una vez termino esto, Rei se retiro, y no volvieron a saber de ella hasta mucho tiempo después, ya que se fue Nerv y no volvió.

-¿Ah que se refería?- Pregunto intrigada Asuka

-…, creo que se…- Dijo Shinji, pero fue interrumpido por Misato que corrió hasta ellos dos, los abrazo y les agradeció.

-¿Y Rei?- Pregunto Misato

-ella… se fue- Respondio Shinji

-Es una pena, yo la quería invitar a cenar

-¿Y a donde se supone que iremos a Cenar?, no sé si te lo han dicho pero desapareció todo Tokio-3- Dijo furiosa la pelirroja.

-Supongo que después de ir a buscar a Pen-Pen al refugio, nos iremos a otra ciudad a terminar de vivir, ya que gracias a ustedes estamos vivos.- Dijo alegre Misato- Bueno, ¿Qué esperan? Vayan a cambiarse

Asuka y Shinji se dirigieron a los vestidores y una vez terminaron de vestirse se encontraron, y sin decir más se besaron.

Sonaron las Trompetas, "¡Vamos señoritas!, ¿que acaso están esperando al príncipe azul para despertar?", De esta manera despertó Brian Connor. Se bajo de su camarote y se contro con su compañero del camarote de abajo y también su mejor amigo: Thomas Kriel.

-De saber que me despertarían así, ¡no me abría enlistado jamás!- Comento molesto Brian

-Todas las mañanas dices lo mismo, como si fueras a salirte o algo- Respondió Thomas mientras se dirigían a los baños donde se terminaban de despertar con agua helada y procedían a vestirse después. Allí se encontraron con otro amigo, Jeff. Su apellido era bastante ridículo, así que él hacia todo lo posible para que nadie lo mencionara jamás. A diferencia de Brian y Thomas, Jeff era más alto, tenía el pelo negro y, al igual que todos los hombres de la base, tenía el pelo corto. A pesar de que no le gustaba mucho pelear, sus músculos extremadamente desarrollados arrojaban a simple vista que estaba entrenado para matar, el color de su piel era oscuro. En cambio, Thomas más bajo, un poco más bajo que Brian, era rubio y a pesar de tener fuerza, no tenía muchos músculos. Brian tenía el pelo castaño y era un poco más alto que Thomas.

-¿Van a la sala?- dijo con su voz grave Jeff

-Bueno, hoy es el aniversario del segundo impacto, así que veré el reportaje que hacen todos los años- dijo Brian

-¿Cuántos años han pasado?-Pregunto Thomas

- ya van 30 años- respondió Brian

-¿Cómo piensan en eso?, hay es por fin nos van a enseñar a pilotear un eva y ustedes se dedican a pensar en un evento que ocurrió hace 30 años.-Comento Jeff

-Bueno hemos llegado desde todas parte del mundo a esta base… llevamos un día y por fin nos enseñaran a pilotear uno de verdad. ¿Han escuchado los rumores?, se dice que nuestro instructor va a ser unos de los "Elegidos" originales.

-¿Sabes quién es?-Pregunto Jeff

-No, pero espero que sea la piloto de la unidad 02… he visto fotos y se ve… ¡Uffff!- Dijo con "seriedad" Thomas

-En fin, a mi me basta con pilotear uno, desde que vi en las noticias que Nerv había sido atacado, y vi por primera vez como era un eva, me dijo a mí mismo "Cuando sea mayor de edad… piloteare uno de esos". En fin, mejor nos apuramos, no queremos perder nada de nuestra primera clase.- Dijo Brian mientras se dirigía a su nuevo salón. El y Thomas habían salido ayer desde EEUU para dirigirse hacia esta base ubicada en la mitad de Europa. Ya habían terminado su preparación como soldados… pero solo como soldados, no tenían ninguna preparación como pilotos de los Evas.

Desde la caída de Seele han pasado muchos eventos que han cambiado al mundo entero. Lo primero que se hizo fue la disolución de Nerv, sin embargo todos sus funcionarios se les dio un nuevo trabajo en una nueva organización fundad: U.P.P. (Unión de Países Pacíficos), se podría decir que esta organización seria la competencia de la UN, el mundo ahora era un mapa político y lleno de alianzas militares en caso de guerra. La U.P.P. abarcaba un cuarto de Europa, Toda Rusia, parte de África, parte de Sudamérica y una Gran parte de China y Japon. En cambio la UN, era todo Norteamérica, centro América y todo el resto del mundo que no le pertenecía a la U.P.P. Uno de los adelantos tecnológicos más importantes de esta nueva era, era los Evas II, técnicamente era evas, pero modificados tecnológicamente y genéticamente del modelo original para que casi cualquier persona pudiera pilotearlos. En teoría, la sincronización mínima necesaria, no era ni siquiera un decimo de lo requerido por los Evas originales, que a salvo de los pilotos originales, ya no se produjeron nunca más. Además la genética avanzo tanto que la forma de los Evas II era muy modificable, de tal manera que existían una infinidad de tipos de unidades por cada bando (UN y U.P.P). Y las nuevas armaduras modificaban más su apariencia.

Brian, Thomas y Jeff se sentaron en la sala, el instructor debía estar por llegar. De repente se abrió la puerta. Y entro un hombre alto, con el pelo negro. Se puso al frente de la clase y grito

-¡Asi que quieren pilotear Evas!, ¡Pues no es algo que se logre de la noche a la mañana! ¡Muy buen señoras, mi nombre es Toji Suzuhara y seré su instructor de ahora en adelante!.


End file.
